Sangre sucia, hija de muggles
by Just a little Shooting Star
Summary: Sangre sucia, hija de muggles es el título de éste FF. Es un Dramione, pretendo hacer uno o dos capítulos por año de Hogwarts y quizá alguno de cuando acabe la escuela. Espero que les guste.
1. Primer año: nightmare

Primer año:

**Hija de muggles, hija de muggles, hija de muggles...**

**Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia...**

**Hija de muggles, hija de muggles, hija de muggles...**

¡Basta!

Me desperté aterrada, aún oyendo las voces de desconocidos repetirme éstas líneas una y otra vez, mi grito había roto la calma de la noche, pasé una mano sobre mi frente y descubrí que estaba sudando frío.

_Cálmate, cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño..._ **Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia...**

**Hija de muggles, hija de muggles, hija de muggles...** _Cálmate, cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño..._

Mis papás no tardarían en llegar, preocupados por mi, deseosos de saber qué me pasaba, tenía poco tiempo para calmarme..._ Cálmate, cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño...Cálmate, cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño...Cálmate, cálmate, sólo ha sido un sueño..._ me repetía a mi misma intentando respirar y controlarme.

Mi madre llegó, preguntó que ocurría, respondí que había sido un mal sueño y fingí cansancio, me recostó nuevamente en mi cama y cuando pensó que dormía abandonó mi habitación. Cuando salió me senté con la espalda recta en la cama, no podría dormir, faltaban exactamente 8 horas para que el tren partiera hacia mi nueva escuela.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer yo en una escuela así?

Cuando recibí mi carta, no lo podía creer... jamás había oído de la escuela de Hogwarts. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando una mañana común y corriente tocaron a nuestra puerta una señora gordita con gesto amable y un señor alto y semblante de seriedad, ambos observaban el vecindario fascinados, en especial la mujer. Me llamó la atención especialmente su vestimenta, como si hubieran combinado prendas de todo tipo en algún tipo de remate de ropa aprovechando la ocasión, mis padres los hicieron entrar y en el sofá de nuestra sala nos explicaron que tenía una vacante en una prestigiosa escuela en Londres llamada Hogwarts, mis padres amantes de los triunfos académicos se emocionaron; yo también, en especial porque ésto significaría alejarme de mis compañeros.

7 horas.

Mi vida en la escuela es terriblemente desastrosa, nadie me llama jamás por teléfono ni me invitan a los cumpleaños de los demás, nadie me invita a sentarme con ellos en el receso(recreo) y no me queda más que irme a la biblioteca a leer algún libro. Amo leer, pero también sé que es mi modo de escape, todos me ven como el ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo; cambiar de escuela podría significar un cambio radical en mi vida, empezar de nuevo.

Cuando me entregaron mi carta de bienvenida a la escuela, la leí emocionada, luego me detuve pensando que había un error en lo que leía...

¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? ¿a qué se refiere? ¿es ésto una broma? todas mis esperanzas de cambiar de vida se venían abajo, pensando que se trataba de una tonta broma.

Me explicaron que además de ser una excelente escuela, era muy exclusiva, sólo ciertas personas con _cualidades_ especiales podían asistir a ella; nos tomó cerca de 2 horas a mi familia y a mi poder digerir la noticia: soy una bruja.

6 horas.

Realmente me tuvieron que dar pruebas objetivas para que yo les creyera, luego de responder a una serie de preguntas quedó al descubierto que lo que decían era cierto y al fin todo cobraba sentido; al fin supe por qué en kindergarden un niño que intentó golpearme terminó tirado en el suelo sin que yo lo hubiera tocado o por qué siempre que deseaba un dulce súbitamente alguien se encargaba de dármelo o por qué justo cuando lloraba la luz de la casa oscilaba, al parecer son pruebas de magia y por éso debía asistir a Hogwarts, para aprender a controlar mi magia y poder luego darle un buen uso a mis poderes.

Al ver la lista de libros y materiales adjunta a la carta, ellos nos explicaron que nos guiarían por el callejón diagón, que es donde los magos y brujas se abastecían; partimos ese mismo día y a pesar de que imaginé brujas con verrugas, gigantes, calaveras, calderos con pócimas venenosas y todo tipo de cosas extrañas y aterradoras, encontré el lugar encantador, me enamoré de la librería del lugar, parecía que tenía todo lo que podría pedir.  
>Decididamente fue un día agotador, compré todo lo necesario y además convencí a mis padres de comprar muchos más libros de los necesarios; quería saberlo todo del mundo de la magia, no me importó que es vendedor dijera que algunos libros eran para magos más avanzados, estaba dispuesta a saber todo lo necesario del mundo de la magia.<br>Así fue como, luego de que ambos magos nos dejaran en casa recordándonos por enésima vez el día, lugar y hora de partida del tren que me llevaría a la escuela, terminé encerrada en mi cuarto días de días, solamente leyendo, tratando de comprender, tratando de absorver lo máximo del mundo mágico a través de ésos libros.

5 horas.

Fue así que hace una semana encontré un libro que hablaba de las familia mágicas más reconocidas del mundo mágico, me introduje en el mundo de las clases y castas sociales y casi al final dedicaban un artículo a las personas como yo, los nacidos de muggles (término referido a personas no mágicas) había existido mucha intolerancia hacia nosotras, incluso desde la fundación de la escuela, Salazar Slytherin era el principal opositor a que estudiáramos en la escuela y de inmediato supe en qué casa no quería quedar seleccionada; ahora la intolerancia había disminuído debido a que la mayoría de las llamadas "familias de sangre pura" se habían mezclado con nacidos de muggle, entendiendo al fin que no éramos diferentes y todos podían vivir en armonía; claro todavía existían familias como la Malfoy que se "reservaban el derecho de admisión" y no querian relacionarse con nosotros, nos llamaban sangre sucia.

Éste fue el término que me indignó totalmente y además me llenó de miedo ¿qué pasa si en ésta nueva escuela siguen siendo intolerantes y me dejan de lado por ser nacida de muggles? desde que leí aquéllo la idea no dejó de atormentarme, cada noche durante la semana había tenido sueños al respecto, pero el de hoy había sido sin duda el peor. Una de ésas familias venía por mi y me encerraba en Azkabán, una cárcel del mundo mágico, sentenciada por ser una nacida muggle, una asquerosa sangre sucia; todos me gritaban lo mismo, en ése momento desperté y a pesar de haber deseado todo el mes que el tiempo transcurriera rápido, ahora me aterraba el rechazo ¿qué voy a hacer si nadie me acepta? ¿qué voy a hacer si jamás tengo amigos? ¿seguiré siendo el ratón de biblioteca sabelotodo aquí también que intenta ocultar su miedo tras los libros?

4 horas.


	2. Primer año: overthinking

I overthink.

I always overthink; _that's my thing_.

Faltan menos de 4 horas para el suceso para el que he estado destinada desde que nací, aunque me enterara hace poco, comience.

Estaba revisando entre los libros que compré lo que significa asistir a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, me disgusta no encontrar nada personal, si yo escribiera un libro diría algo como esto:

_No puedo respirar, literalmente el aire escapa de mi ser al pensar que pasaré aquí los próximos 7 años de mi vida, más aún: que mi vida va a cambiar totalmente a partir del momento en que atraviese la puerta, ésa puerta que ha sido atravesada por cientos, quizá miles de alumnos desde su fundación, pero va a ser mi primera vez… ¿alguien puede entender éste sentimiento? Sentir que la vida depende y cambiará totalmente en base a un único suceso, único en su especie, único en la vida. Quizá no debería darle éste peso, ésta importancia a un suceso que en vista de alguna persona podría confundirse con superficial y banal, pero soy así entregada e intensa para ciertas cosas ¿cómo podría restarle importancia a un suceso con la capacidad de cambiar mi vida para siempre? Si lo hiciera le debería restar importancia también a la vida misma._

_Me parece que estoy desvariando por la falta de sueño, estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo dormir, estoy tan ansiosa que lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a escribir aquí, a mi diario._

_3 horas para que mi vida cambie._

No, no hacía falta que Hermione Jane Granger se preocupara por el tiempo que le iba a tomar armar el equipaje o para elegir qué atuendo usaría el primer día de clases, en primer lugar el equipaje lo tenía prácticamente armado desde su regreso del callejón diagón, en segundo lugar ella no era el tipo de chica que se demorara una eternidad eligiendo un atuendo a la moda, algo que enfocara la atención sobre ella, ella era una chica más, una típica chica más; además ya tenía elegido un simple atuendo, porque como todos los que habían leído Historia de Hogwarts sabían en el tren se debían vestir con la túnica de la escuela, no iban vestidos antes porque no querían atraer la atención de los muggles sobre ellos, ya que se podría considerar una violación al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos.

Cuando acabó de escribir en su diario, un cuaderno que le habían regalado en su último cumpleaños, se dispuso a vestirse, luego de intentar batallar en vano una vez más con su cabello lo dejó suelto, porque sabía que no valía la pena enfadarse por algo que no podía cambiar.

-Ojalá exista algún hechizo para componer éste cabello- exclamó Hermione demostrando una pequeña cuota de vanidad, que era impulsada por el nerviosismo que tenía.

2 horas.

Salió de su habitación y echó una última mirada a ésta, de donde no tenía pensado irse hasta cuando empezara la universidad, bajó las escaleras con algo de nostalgia pensando que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo volviera a hacer y finalmente llegó al recibidor donde los señores Granger la esperaban compartiendo en silencio los sentimientos que les provocaba que su única hija se fuera de casa a una escuela desconocida, para ellos.

Su papá subió las escaleras para trasladar el equipaje de Hermione al auto y cuando bajó le dio un beso a su hija en la frente, su madre miró conmovida la escena; era muy duro para ellos asimilar éste cambio tan súbito, pero ambos querían que su hija fuera feliz.

El trayecto a la estación transcurrió en medio de una conversación animada entre sus padre y ella, aunque a medida que se acercaban a la estación el silencio se hacía presente, hasta que por fin cayó sobre el auto y todos se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Atravesar el muro fue una experiencia complicada para los tres, Hermione tenía un papel con las instrucciones de los magos que los visitaron para informarles del mundo mágico, pero era difícil de realizar lo que decía la hija "caminar directo y sin dudar hacia el muro, ésa es la entrada a la estación" tardaron unos minutos en decidirse, casi como esperando a que llegara alguien más, pero debido a su previsión de tiempo eran, al parecer, los únicos ahí; decidieron apresurarse cuando un par de muggles, como ellos, se les quedaron mirando y Hermione de pronto asustada por el estatuto internacional del secreto de los brujos caminó con decisión hacia el muro instando a sus padres a hacer lo mismo y en lugar de recibir el impacto contra el muro que esperaban secretamente los tres se encontraron con un imponente tren, "el expreso de Hogwarts"

Fue su padre el primero en despedirse de Hermione cuando estaban delante del imponente tren, era un hombre cariñoso y sincero que había procurado un hogar acogible para su familia y un apoyo para su hija en él mismo, era de quién heredó sus ojos Hermione.

-Pequeña, es tiempo de irte a empezar lo que estoy seguro será una de las maravillosas experiencias que te espera en ésta vida. Nunca olvides que eres especial y literalmente mágica- la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione contuvo las lágrimas, empezaba a comprender la verdadera repercusión que tendría para su vida irse a vivir a una escuela, lejos de todo lo que había conocido por años.

Fue el turno de su madre, una mujer extremadamente inteligente, la cual le había heredado a Hermione su amor por los libros, ambas compartían ésa pasión.

-Hermione, recuerda que el mayor tesoro que vas a tener en ésta vida en la amistad sincera, no importa que tan importante sea para ti ser la mejor estudiante, ni cuan calificada académicamente estés, siempre debes buscar aprender algo cada día, conservar a tus seres queridos cera y no juzgar a un libro...

-Por su portada- terminó Hermione, agradecía sinceramente sus palabras, porque sabía que le trasmitía lo que sus popias experiencias le habían enseñado.

Luego de ésto depositó un beso en su frente y la abrazó, el sonido del tren anunciando el llamado devolvió a la pequeña familia a la realidad.

-Es la hora- dijo Hermione, ya que creía que si no se movía en ese momento no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca más. Sus padres que ya habían subido el equipaje de la chica, le volvieron a dar un abrazo cada uno y la observaron, era hora de ver partir a su única hija. Ella les sonrió por última vez y empezó a andar, realmente lento, pero no retrocedió.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a la puerta del tren se detuvo al ver a una familia como la suya, conformada por tres miembros, pero muy diferente, el padre le daba un apretón de manos a su hijo y la madre depositaba un bésito delicado y casi imperceptible en su frente, casi como si no quisiera demostrar demasiado afecto ya que su marido le dedicaba una mirada severa a la mujer, el chico se separó de su familia con rapidez, como si no los fuera a extrañar, ésto sorprendió a Hermione, ella echó una mirada hacia atrás y sus padres la observaban sonriendo, animándola a ir en cambio los padres del muchacho ya se estaban yendo del lugar. Ella luego de sonreírles retomó su camino, cuando él volvió la mirada Hermione la desvió no quería que pensara que lo espiaba, empezaron a recorrer los pocos metros que faltaban casi a la misma altura, uno al lado del otro ya que se dirigían a la misma puerta; llegaron a la misma vez a la puerta y el muchacho para sorpresa de Hermione le cedió el paso dedicándole una... ¿sonrisa? Hermione no estaba segura pues era un gesto, pero que tenía un cierto matiz de cortesía, ella que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitudes de muchachos de su edad se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo o presentarse sonó el último anuncio para abordar el tren, así que le sonrió al chico y subió, empezó a andar por el pasillo pensando qué decirle y cuando al fin se decidió y volteó para agradecerle ya no estaba, había desaparecido, el único chico caballeroso que había conocido se había esfumado.

1 hora.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía esta historia, tengo escrito el capítulo del tercer año desde hace mucho y leerlo hoy me inspiró para continuar la historia, ya tengo el capítulo del siguiente año pero me parece que éste primer año va a tener un capítulo más, no lo sé aún, acepto comentarios y opiniones de si debería continuar en primer año o avanzar :)<p>

Voy a ir de a pocos, con escenas que nunca salieron en el libro pero que tienen relación con hechos del libro, escenas más cotidianas de la propia escuela, supongo que el FF responde a mi curiosidad, saber cómo sería recibir la carta siendo Hermione y no conociendo nada ni a nadie en el mundo mágico... no sé, mis dudas existenciales y yo estamos escribiendo.

¡Muchas **gracias** por leer!


	3. Primer año: nunca juzgues a un libro por

_Luego de aquél extraño incidente al entrar en el tren seguí caminando por el pasillo, ya que se trataba de un tren como los que utilizaba en la ciudad, había olvidado buscar información sobre el tren, si era mágico o no no lo sabía. Como no conocía a nadie y gracias a mis experiencias escolares no quise entrar a algún compartimiento que estuviera lleno de personas, una voz en mi interior me decía que iba a ser rechazada por ser una s... ya sabes._

_Al parecer cada vagón estaba ocupado y ya estaba por resignarme a quedarme en el pasillo hasta llegar a la escuela cuando una puerta me golpeó, literalmente; un muchacho la había abierto con demasiada fuerza y yo tuve que agarrarme para no caer, el golpe me había desestabilizado._

—Trevor, ven aquí y no seas travieso, sino traeré a la abuela para que... —el muchacho de la sapo se detuvo al ver a Hermione y enrojeció inmediatamente, metió a la sapo en su bolsillo y se quedó mirando a Hermione enrojeciendo cada vez más mientras abría y cerraba la boca torpemente así lo descubrió ella cuando levantó la vista ya que estaba frotándose el hombro para hacer calmar el dolor, decidió tomar la palabra.

—¡Hola! soy Hermione Granger -se presentó esperando que el chico recobrara el habla o dejara de parecer un tomate.

—Errr... Hol... hola -pudo pronunciar el chico —mi nombrrrre es... —carraspeó un poco —Neville Longbottom se presentó finalmente el chico —l... lo siento mucho por éso —apuntó el chico mirando su hombro.

—¡Oh! descuida —dijo ella dejado de frotarse el hombro a pesar de que aún le dolía para evitar que el chico se sintiera más culpable. ¿Esa es tu sapo? —le preguntó mirando su bolsillo intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Errrr... sí, se llama Trevor y tiene complejo de escapista, ya se ha escapado en lo que va del trayecto 2 veces —explicó Neville quien poco a poco recobraba un color normal en su rostro.

—¡Qué bueno! —Hermione pensaba que era bastante extraño estar parada en medio del pasillo del tren con un muchacho hablando de sapos, pero al menos no la habían marginado ¿acaso le harían una prueba de sangre o le preguntarían qué tipo de familia tenía? tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que Neville tuvo que repetir su pregunta.

—Emm... ¿te gustaría entrar al comprtimiento donde estoy? —preguntó recobrando ligeramente el sonrosado de su rostro.

—Sí, gracias. —aceptó la chica de muy buena gana.

Entraron y encontró a dos personas más.

—Enhora buena Neville, encontraste al sapo y a la princesa —exclamó uno de ellos y el otro muchacho empezó a reír.

—Disculpa a mi amigo, no sabe medir sus bromas.

—Ya me di cuenta —contestó una airada Hermione, detestaba las bromas porque siempre sentí que iban dirigidas hacia ella.

—Soy Dean Thomas y mi amigo es Seamus Finnigan —se presentó el segundo muchacho y el primer asintió como saludándola.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger —dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville y se dedicaba a buscar algún libro de su mochila, le incomodaba estar ante chicos y por añadidura éstos parecían del tipo chistosos, intentó concentrarse en su lectura pero era un poco difícil con Neville hablándole a Trevor y alternativamente a los dos chicos, los cuáles no djaban de hacer bromas y contar divertidas anécdotas; parecía que se conocían años y aseguraban haberse conocido recientemente, al final Hermione recordó las palabras de su madre sobre los libros y decidió darles una oportunidad, terminó riendo con las historias de los chicos y ayudando a Neville a encontrar su varita, parecía que el chico tenía problemas con perder cosas. Cuando al fin la encontró descubrió un rostro triste en el chico.

—Aquí está Neville, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte —le dijo imaginando que el chico pensaba en su abuela regañándolo, ya les había hablado de lo aterradora que era su abuela.

—Ha desaparecido —dijo el chico pálido, los otros chicos se le quedaron mirando sin comprender.

—No Neville, te digo que ya la encontré —dijo ella enseñándole la varita.

—Me refiero a Trevor, ya lo he buscado por todo el compartimientos y el pasillo y no está -replicó el chico, Hermione abrió su boca formando una pequeña "O"

—Pues, deberíamos volver a buscarla ¿no? —preguntó mirando a Thomas y Finnigan buscando apoyo, los chicos se levantaron de inmediato y los 4 se dividieron para buscar a Trevor.

Al cabo de unos minutos se re encontraron y ninguno había podido hallarla, así que volvieron a buscar, ésta vez en parejas. Nadie había visto a un sapo, todos les hacían las bromas de las ranas de chocolates lo cual hacía que Neville se preocupara más y que Hermione lanzara miradas de reproche a todos, había adoptado su actitud de me-molesta-lo-estúpidos-que-son y así entraron a otro vagón. Sólo estaban dos chicos, un pelirojo y un moreno.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Con toda la actitud anterior, observó a los chicos, ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación y en medio de ellos había una rata y uno, el pelirojo tenía la varita en la mano, ella sabía que no estaba permitido usarla así que cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó observando la varita ávidamente.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no —contestó el chico de la varita, Hermione apartó la mirada de ella y miró a los chicos como quien lanza un desafío.

—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo. —dijo mientras se sentaba pues quería estar cerca de donde ocurriera la magia, ella había leído muchos libros con hechizos y había probado uno que otro, pero quería saber de qué era capaz la magia de otras personas, Neville se había quedado parada observando la escena, olvidando por un momento a Trevor.

El pelirojo pronunció unas palabras que más bien parecían una rima y como era de esperarse nada sucedió, Hermione se decepcionó quería ver magia, así que empezó a hablar, como cuando estaba muy ansiosa o nerviosa a un ritmo más rápido del que desearía.

—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó—. Bueno, no

es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron.

Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero

también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia,

por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que

eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?

Se dió cuenta de que los chicos se la quedaron mirando con aire asombrado, ¡bingo! había hablado como cotorra.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró el pelirojo.

—Harry Potter —dijo el segundo muchacho.

No prestó real atención a Ron ya que oír que tenía frente a si al famoso niño que vivió plasmó una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ¿era EL Harry Potter? por supuesto que lo conocía ¿qué persona que haya leído un libro de magia no conocía su nombre? el famoso Harry Potter en persona.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto,

conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la_

_magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo_

_XX_.

Dijo todo ésto de nuevo muy rápido, observó la cara de ambos muchachos, el pelirojo parecía querer contener una risa dirigida hacia ella, el moreno la miraba genionamente sorprendido, ella quiso saber si en verdad tenía una cicatriz, pero le parecía de mala educación fijarse en una cicatriz, en especial ya que significaba que perdió a sus padres.

—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo

Hermione genuinamente sorprendida, le agradaba el muchacho ya que parecía bastante sencillo, no como se esperaría del chico que vivió. Decidió que parecer una fangirl era de mala educación y no sabía si al chico le gustaría recordar el motivo de su fama, así que cambió de tema a uno que le preocupaba mucho—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en

Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que

Ravenclaw no será tan mala... —expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta, se percató de la presencia de Neville y rcordó por qué había ido ahí —De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo

de Neville. —se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de un desconcertado Neville, se volteó cuando ya estaban saliendo y les dijo —Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto. —quizá le salió excesivamente mandona, sobretodo porque eran personas que recién conocía, pero ahora que había visto la hora sólo faltaba media hora para llegar a la escuela, para que todo empezara.

MEDIA HORA.

Hermione y Neville habían terminado de buscar por todo el tren y no había hallado a Trevor, Hermione le dedicaba miradas de reproche a Seamus y a Dean ya que desde que supieron que Harry Potter estaba en el tren se habían encargado de divulgar el rumor, parecía que eran funcionarios de "El profeta" más que personas buscando a 1 sapo. La verdad es que faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a la escuela y todos se debían vestir, así que miró realmente apenada a Neville y lo instó a cambiarse, no como lo había hecho con Harry y Ron, sino con más delicadeza, el chico parecía en estado de negación, así que la obedeció.

-Seguro va a aparecer pronto —aseguró ella, no muy convencida de lo que decía, así como las miradas de Seamus y Dean expresaban.

Decidió dejar a los chicos solos en el vagón, con la excusa de ir a preguntarle al conductor del tren cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar a la escuela, los otros chicos no tenían un reloj como ella y tampoco sabían que ella lo tenía. Era una buena excusa, pero decidió ir realmente para no sentirse culpable por mentir. El conductor confirmó lo que decía su reloj, 15 minutos.

Cuando regreaba hacia el compartimiento, caminando un poco más despacio de lo que debería para evitar encontrarse con una escena incómoda en su vagón, vió salir a un grupo de 3 niños del vagón de Harry y Ron, los 3 se reían como si acabaran de realizar una travesura y ella lanzó un suspiro aburrido; "los chicos son tan infantles" pensó para si misma, pero por una fracción de segundo algo le pareció conocido ¿ese era...? tenía el mismo tono de cabello que el otro muchacho que desapareció, iba a acercase para comprobar su teoría, pero una chica apareció en el pasillo, salía de un compartimiento que estaba de su camino.

-¡Hola! Soy Parvati —exclamó la chica con un tono demasiado entusiasta para el gusto de Hermione, ella intentó ver si el grupo de chicos seguía en el pasillo, cuando le pareció tener visiones y ver dos Parvatis.

-Y yo soy Padma — exclamó la visión de Hermione que terminó siendo la hermana gemela de la otra, como entendió Hermione, las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre lo horrible que era usar túnica y tan fuera de moda, Hermione las miraba pero no prestaba atención, jamás se le había ocurrido eso a ella.

—Discúlpenme, tengo que ir a hablar con unos amigos —se excusó ella, porque empezaba a hartarse un poco de la conversación, comprobó que el grupo de chicos había desaparecido ya del lugar y como las chicas se la quedaron mirando se tuvo que meter al compartimiento de Harry y Ron, quienes la miraron sorprendida al parecer estaban enfrascados en una especie de lío, con la rata como protagonista, el lugar estaba un poco más desaordenado que hacía un rato, ella también se fijó en su vestimenta y tuvo su excusa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando al muchacho llamado Ron, el dueño de la rata.

—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—.

No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.

—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?

Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon, mientras Hermione oí curiosa la historia, ¿Malfoy? ¿por qué le sonaba tanto ése apellido? la chica trataba de recordar pero lo lo lograba, sorprendentemente fue Ron quien la ayudó a recordar.

—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los

primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció.

Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy

no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —De pronto pilló a Hermione oyendo la conversación más interesada de lo que debería—.

¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

Hermione recordó su excusa y la lanzó, mientras el apellido Malfoy aún sonaba en su cabeza ¿sería él uno de los que la despreciaría? ¿acaso el muchacho amable era amigo de ése tal Malfoy?

—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le

pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. —dijo como quien suelta una excusa, ya que en este caso era cierto, decidió añadir — No estarán peleando,

¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos! —dijo ligeramente asombrada, para ser una chica que no había convivido mucho con muchachos en su vida, parecía que esta escuela estaba llena de ellos o en su defecto de chicas parlanchinas.

—_Scabbers _se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro

severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por

los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo, aunque no era la verdad absoluta, lo cierto es que para ella lo que las gemelas hacían era una chiquillada—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? —añadió Hermione con toda la intención de molestar a Ron, el muchacho si bien no lo conocía lo suficiente no le agradaba realmente, era demasiado tosco y se comportaba como si tuviera un cartel que dijera "club de chicos, NO se admiten chicas"

Vió a Ron sonrojarse y sintió una punzada de satisfacción, se encogió de hombros luego y salió del compartimiento dirigiéndose directamente al que compartía, cuando llegó descubrió que aún no hallaban a Trevor, así que se sentó al lado de Neville e intentó infundirle ánimos, al poco tiempo una voz en el tren le confirmó lo que decía su reloj.

_5 MINUTOS y llegaría a Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Domingo 2705/12

¡Hola! he decidido actualizar hoy también porque me puse a leer un poco el primer libro buscando alguna escena y decidí que tengo momentos importantes que aprovechar en el libro.

Advierto que no voy a detenerme demasiado en los primeros libros en el tema de Voldemort y la guerra, será superficialmente, al final sé que va a tener que verse todo involucrado, pero por ahora dejare que mi curiosidad de la vida de Hermione fluya y me lleve a inventar escenas, como las de este capítulo, siempre quise saber cómo conoció a Neville y a otras personas, he citado partes del libro original, porque fui incapaz de escribir la misma escena que J.K. sólo le agregué cosillas como pueden ver, siempre enfocada en Hermione.

El siguiente capítulo va a ser lo que yo imaginaría si llegara por primera vez a Hogwarts, yo en el pellejo de Hermione claro, así que si sale algo largo, lo siento mucho, éste iba a contener ésa parte pero decidí que era ya bastante largo y no quería aburrir a nadie :)

Una vez más **gracias** por leer y los comentarios nunca son mal recibidos y las críticas son siempre bienvenidas.


End file.
